


How to break the news to your toddler

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: A Parental How-To Guide [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Preganté loki, They are best parents, This series is getting out of hand someone stop me, breaking the news as in another frickin baby, expecting parent fluff, implied intersex loki, mpreg (kinda), parent fluff, toddler fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony and Loki have to tell their daughter the big news.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Parental How-To Guide [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607839
Kudos: 90





	How to break the news to your toddler

_“Pardon the interruption, Miss Stark. I have a message for you.”_ The voice of none other than Jarvis said, catching the attention of the young child.

Hrá looked up from her coloring she was doing with DUM-E, staring at the ceiling. 

“What is it, Jarvie?”

A fond chuckle could be heard. _“Your parents have requested your presence. They are currently in their room.”_

“Oh. ‘Kay. Thanks Jarvie.” She giggled. 

_“Of course, Miss Stark.”_

Hrá stood up, patting DUM-E’s arm. 

“I’ll be right back.”

DUM-E chirped, staying put as Hrá ran off.

Little footsteps were heard as the girl ran down the hall, into her parents bedroom. 

“Yeah mama? Jarvis said you need me.”

Loki and Tony were sitting on their bed. The inventor stood up, walking over to pick his daughter up. He brought her over to the bed, sitting down with her in his lap.

“Hrá, darling. Your father and I need to speak with you,” Loki said in a soft voice. 

Tony furrowed his brows at his husband. “You make it sound like something bad is happening, babe.”

“Somethin’ bad is happening?” Hrá whimpered, looking at her father.

“No, no. Nothing bad is happening.”

“What’s happenin’ then?” Her eyes met Tony’s, curiosity sparking in them.

“Well…” Tony said, eyes flickering over to Loki. 

The mage took it from there.  
“Darling, you’re going to be a big sister.”

“Big sister?” She turned towards Loki, eyes widening.

Loki nodded. “Indeed.”

“How?” 

Tony chuckled. “Your mom is having a baby, tiny. That’s how.”

“Mama is having a baby?!” 

“That he is.”

Hrá seemed dumbfounded, staring at Loki with wide eyes.  
“How can that even happen?”

“That is for you to find out when you’re older.”

“Nooooo. Tell me now.”

Tony laughed softly, kissing Hrá’s temple. “When a mom and dad love each other very much, they get the option to have babies. Simple as that.”

“Ohh. But where is the baby?”

Tony gently tapped Loki’s stomach. “Right in there.”

“Mama ate the baby?!”

“No, no.” Tony tried to contain his laughter. It wasn’t working. “Honey, he didn’t eat the baby. It’s… you’ll find that out when you're older too.

“Mamaaa.” She put a hand on Loki’s currently tiny baby bump. “Why you eatin’ babies?”

Loki chuckled. “Listen to your father, darling. That’s not what happened.”

“Then what did happen?”

“That will be explained when you are older.”

Hrá nodded. “Kay..”

“So. Are you excited to be a big sister soon, tiny?” Tony asked, changing the subject before Hrá could try and whine her way into getting the real answer.

“Yeah!” She gently papped Loki’s stomach, giggling. The original question she had was forgotten immediately.“Imma be the best big sister.”

“I don’t doubt it at all,” Loki said, taking Hrá from Tony’s lap and bringing her to sit on his own. He kissed her forehead, smiling. “You’ll be the greatest big sister in all the realms.”

“I second that,” Tony said, leaning into Loki’s side. 

“And as for you…” The god grinned and kissed the top of Tony’s head. “You’ll continue to be the greatest father in the realms.”

“And you the greatest mother.”

Hrá giggled. “Bestest family in the realms.”

Tony and Loki smiled at that, and Loki kissed their daughters cheek.

“Indeed, little giant.”


End file.
